As One
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: kemana Jungkook? Bagaimana dengan Yoongi...?
1. Y

As One

 **Pairing : Kookga,**

 **Summary : Jimin yang mengetahui rahasia Yoongi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Copyright : Yang punya member BTS itu tuhan dan orang tua mereka tercinta~**

 **yang punya ide cerita saya,**

 _ **warning: Semua member bts milik tuhan YME bukan punya saya, saya hanya penulis yang menulis fanfic ini. Jika anda tidak menyukai genre shonen-ai / b x b lebih baik tekan tombol back :)**_

 _ **selamat membaca, jika boleh minta saran sama kritikan ya? Terimakasih~**_

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _-Nobashite mo sugu sameru Dream-_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian, ia menghela nafas sambil sesekali memeluk gulingnya erat, ia tak berhenti mencoba percaya kepada seseorang yang ia tunggu, orang yang benar benar ia sayangi, walaupun entah kenapa ia merasa ada banyak perubahan dalam diri orang tersebut, Yoongi tetap mencoba mempercayainya.

Ia mencoba untuk tidur dalam balutan selimut untuk mengusir rasa tersebut, tapi tetap saja, sebanyak apapun Yoongi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, pikiran-pikiran negatif selalu menanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri, menghantuinya setiap malam.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, perasaannya sudah sekalut ini, — berulang kali ia bilang agar dirinya sendiri tidak memberitahukan Jungkook tentang hal ini. Ia tak mau menambah beban berat kekasihnya tersebut, mati-matian ia mengunci permintaan egoisnya setiap hari,

Yoongi bisa menjadi sosok yang tertawa seperti tak terjadi apa apa jika bersamanya, bahkan sampai melupakan apa yang menjadi permintaannya tersebut, namun ketika Jungkook tak ada, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang, ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hari-harinya ketika orang itu tidak ada. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya hampir melakukan kebiasaan buruknya kembali lagi.

Matanya terasa panas, pandangan matanya mengabur, air mata yang sempat tertahan akhirnya menetes, matanya menutup— mencoba mengubur dalam dalam rasa sesak yang menyakitkannya.

Percuma baginya mencoba, ia malah semakin mengingat-ingat semua tingkah laku namja yang berumur dibawahnya. Yoongi memeluk gulingnya erat, rasanya ia ingin menyerah mencintai seseorang seperti kekasihnya, namun disisi lain, ia tidak bisa, ia sudah menyayangi Jungkook—ia sudah sangat menyayanginya.

Bibir mungilnya sempat terbuka—namun ia menutupnya kembali, dalam hatinya ia ragu untuk mengeluarkannya sekarang, semua perasaannya saat itu juga yang membuatnya seperti ini, merasa kehilangan sosok namja yang ia rindukan, merasakan kekosongan dihatinya, darimana asalnya Suga tak tahu, sesuatu memberhentikannya, seseorang seperti berbisik padanya ia tak boleh membicarakan hal ini walaupun ia sendirian.

Ia takut mengungkapkannya, bahkan dihadapan Jungkook sendiri. Yoongi takut Jungkook sama seperti orang yang sempat menghancurkan dirinya, mereka meninggalkannya, setelah mengetahui sifat asli serta semua permintaan Yoongi.

mengetahui Jungkook yang masih bersamanya saja membuatnya tenang, tenang bahwa orang yang dicintainya masih berada disisinya, mungkin itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

Padahal jelas-jelas, ia merindukan namja itu. Ia ingin memeluknya erat, memerangkap dirinya dalam tubuh Jungkook, dan mengatakan semua permintaan-permintaan yang selama ini ia tahan, dibalik semua kata ia baik baik saja, semua senyumnya, semua canda tawanya.

Menyembunyikannya semua demi kebaikan Jungkook dan melihat Jungkook tersenyum, itu saja sudah cukup, ia tak apa apa jika ada luka yang terbuka dan menutup, ia akan membiasakan dirinya mulai dari sekarang.

ia membuka matanya—menatap lurus ke depan, mengharapkan ada orang lain disisi lain tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum simpul dan tertawa pelan, mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, karna mengetahui itu semua mustahil sekarang.

Dia hanya perlu menata kembali emosinya, sebelum ia bisa tertawa ceria lagi, dan mengucapkan secara langsung kepada Jungkook, ketika ia bertemu dengannya ia pasti selalu akan memeluknya,  
"Aku mencintaimu, kemana saja kamu?"

Dengan nada menyenangkan dan senyum lebar, sambil mencubiti pipi namja itu gemas, seakan tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi padanya, ia akan memasang kembali topengnya dengan sempurna, menyembunyikan kebenaran yang ada. Agar tak ada yang terluka lagi seperti dulu.

* * *

 _-Hashitte mite mo onaji toko iru-_


	2. E

As One

 **Pairing : Kookga**

 **Summary : suga tak akan mengatakannya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Copyright : Yang punya member BTS itu tuhan dan orang tua mereka tercinta~**

 **yang punya ide cerita saya,**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

* * *

"kaga lah. Hyung uke kook sini."

 _Ctak_.

"Kook seme hyung."

 _Ctak_.

Yoongi mendelik penuh dendam ke arah Jungkook yang berada jauh darinya, sayangnya telinganya berfungsi dengan baik, ia bisa mendengar gombalan satu persatu yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Tak sungkan sungkan satu persatu pocky ditangannya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya karna mendengar dan melihat semua hal itu.

Hatinya sudah mengumpat macam macam nama hewan, pertanda bahwa rasa sabarnya sudah melewati parameter batas normal, tapi ia berusaha bersabar, karna ia berencana mengunjungi Jungkook setelah sebulan tak bertemu.

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jungkook, dan menyesal.

Kejadian berikutnya Yoongi mengigit pockynya lebih keras ketika melihat Jungkook menarik badan namja bernama Mingyu itu kepelukannya,

"kamu uke kook,"

Gerakan tangan Jungkook mengusap rambut dan tersenyum pada namja lain membuatnya termenung sesaat, ia menengok ke arah kaca kafe, sebelum mengigit pockynya lagi. Ia tak peduli kepada namja yang digoda malah menendang Jungkook karna sebal.

Yoongi mendengus melihat ke arah jalanan, mencoba mencari hal yang menarik, sialnya, otaknya seakan tak menurut, dan malah melihat ke bayangan yang terpantul ke kaca, bayangan Jungkook dengan namja itu.

Ia menjadi mengingat pembicaraannya dengan salah satu temannya,

Dirinya bisa digantikan ,dirinya bisa juga bukan seseorang yang benar benar berada di hati Jungkook, bahkan mungkin saja Jungkook menembaknya hanya bercandaan dan Yoongi menanggapinya terlalu serius.

Semuanya itu mungkin bukan?

"Hyung?"

Lamunannya terbuyar mendengar suara namja yang familiar, ia menengok, dan merasa bersyukur ketika melihat bahwa orang yang berada dihadapannya bukanlah kekasihnya, tetapi temannya, Jimin,

"Kau menangis?"

Yoongi terkejut ketika menyentuh pipinya, terasa basah, dengan buru buru ia menyeka air matanya, ia melihat pergerakan Jimin yang kini duduk dihadapannya, mata Jimin mengarah kepada Jungkook, dan berakhir tersenyum kepada Yoongi.

"tak mau kesana?" ucap Jimin sambil mengusap rambut Yoongi. Ia mengenal Yoongi, sangat mengenal Yoongi, tentu saja karna dia sahabat dekatnya.

"Berisik."

Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan semua itu.

"Masih tetap pada pendirianmu?" Tanya Jimin menatap ke arah matanya dengan serius. Yoongi mencoba mengelak pandangan mata Jimin, sontak membuat Jimin menghela nafas. "Kau tidak akan bilang kau mau bertemu dengannya setiap hari atau setiap hari memberi kabar padamu, kau melihat ini diam saja, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku tak apa apa." Balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis,

"kau membohongi dirimu sendiri hyung."

Jimin memicingkan matanya, ia membenci sisi Yoongi yang satu ini.

"Biarkan dirinya bahagi-

"Dan biarkan dirimu sendiri hancur? Itu maksudmu?"

Jimin menarik tangan putih gula Yoongi, dan memberikan tekanan sedikit pada genggamannya, ia mendengar surai abu abu itu merintih serta melihat darah yang mewarnai sedikit kaos lengan panjang yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi.

Jimin mengigit bibirnya, sementara Yoongi menunduk,

"Kau ingat? Dulu saat aku berpacaran denganmu, kau diam saja, sampai akhirnya aku menyukai orang lain…"

Ah Yoongi ingin menutup kupingnya, karna Jimin akan mulai menceritakan masa lalu mereka lagi.

"Aku sempat bosan denganmu kau tahu? Kau diam saja tak seperti pasangan lainnya, kau berpura pura tidak peduli—"

"Itu _masa lalu_ Jim." Potong Yoongi dan melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin, kedua matanya memandang tidak suka Jimin, ia mendesis sebal sebelum memakan pockynya kembali. "Sudah kubilang aku terbuka dengan Jungkook."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, dan berkata,  
"Itu omongan di mulut saja bukan?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, dengan tatapan mata yang membuat Jimin terdiam. Tatapan Yoongi yang diberikan kepada Jimin saat pertama kali Yoongi mengungkapkan semuanya didepannya.

Kosong tak ada apapun disana.

Seakan mengisyaratkan topengnya sudah ia buka, menampilkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.


	3. S

As One

 **Pairing : Kookga**

 **Summary : suga tak akan mengatakannya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Copyright : Yang punya member BTS itu tuhan dan orang tua mereka tercinta~**

 **yang punya ide cerita saya,**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

* * *

 _ **One of Repetition**_

* * *

Hayalan kehidupan baru yang tak Yoongi tahu, penuh dengan kemanisan dan kebohongan mencoba menarik dirinya perlahan memasukinya, tanpa mengetahui taring dari kehidupan itu akan membuat Yoongi menyesal selamanya. Yoongi memang begitu polos,selama ini ia hanya ingin melihat hal yang ingin ia lihat, kata-kata teguran maupun kesadaran dirinya sendiri hilang dari dirinya, tak berarti apa apa baginya. Tanpa menyadari ia jatuh kedua kalinya dilubang besar yang pernah menjeratnya pertama kali, menjalarkan rasa sakit karna luka luka yang tertutup terbuka kembali tanpa tahu keinginannya.

Yoongi mengulangi hal itu dan itu lagi. Lagi lagi dia menangis sendirian tanpa diketahui siapapun. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, dan disini Yoongi mencoba menemukan arahnya kembali dijalanan yang sepertinya tak berujung. Menyadarkan betapa menyedihkan sosoknya yang seperti ini.

Udara dingin pagi hari membuat Yoongi mengigil, salahnya sendiri karna tak membawa jaket, dan berlari seperti orang bodoh saat menyadari bahwa semua hal yang selama ini ia lakukan sia sia. Yoongi Menaikkan kedua tangannya sampai bertemu dengan bibirnya, menghembuskan nafas agar menghantarkan panas kepada buku buku jari yang terlihat semakin pucat dari waktu ke waktu. Matanya terpejam, rasa sesak didadanya belum kunjung hilang, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tak dibutuhkan lagi, dan tidak boleh bertahan lagi.

Sudah terlambat baginya, halaman-halaman buku rusak itu tidak bisa digantikan lagi, ceritanya dalam buku itu telah usai, lagipula baik depan maupun belakang tertutupi oleh duri-duri indah. Hanya satu orang keras kepala yang masih membuka buku itu, dengan kedua tangan bergemetaran karna masih mencoba membuka buku itu, hanya Min Yoongi yang tak peduli lagi dengan duri menusuk.

Yoongi berharap apa yang ia percaya bisa berlangsung selamanya, tapi itu kebohongan besar seperti khayalan manis, ia melihat cahaya redup melewati permukaan kaca, mencerminkan jalinannya dengan Jungkook sekarang. Berkali-kali helaan nafas terhempas di udara. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyerah, membanting dirinya untuk menyandar pada dinginnya tembok jalanan, Yoongi menyembunyikan kedua bola mata itu, menemukan kini dirinya melamun.

"Hyung!"

Degupan jantung Yoongi bertambah cepat ketika mendengar suara namja yang ia rindukan, Yoongi melihat namja itu berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluknya erat, Yoongi membalas memeluk kekasihnya itu, senyum terpampang jelas diwajahnya, tanda ia bahagia dengan keberadaan Jungkook. Selama mereka terpisahkan momen momen seperti ini benar benar seperti mimpi belaka.

"Kook kangen hyung~"

Ia sangat menyukai posisi ini, posisi dimana Jungkook benar benar membuat Yoongi terasa bagi seseorang selama ini, walaupun itu hanya Jungkook tapi bagi Yoongi sudah cukup.

"Hyung kangen kook, kemana saja kamu?"

Tawa Yoongi terlihat ceria, membuat dirinya yang sekarang merindukan tawa itu.

Mata Yoongi terbuka, ia terbangun dari lamunannya.

Yoongi benar benar mempercayai Jungkook, ia sama sekali tidak meragukannya. Namun dia merasa dari hari ke hari bahwa Jungkook semakin menjauh darinya, jika dari awal semua itu adalah kebohongan, dan mereka tak pernah dekat satu sama lain, mengapa kini Yoongi tetap saja melanjutkannya sendiri? Merasakan bodohnya dirinya karna melakukan itu.

Dirinya tak berhenti henti bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri,

Saat Jungkook mengatakan ia mencintainya, apakah itu hanya umpan untuk memancing reaksinya?

Ia mengingat jelas, betapa namja itu terkenal dikalangan perempuan dan lelaki, membuatnya kadang merasa tidak pantas berada disebelahnya. Bisa jadi ia hanyalah salah satu mainan Jungkook, seringkali Yoongi merasakan Jungkook memasukannya dalam boks mainannya, membiarkannya dengan sengaja menunggu.

Apakah Jungkook membuangnya saat dimana Jungkook tidak membutuhkannya lagi?

"Hyung jangan lupa makan, istirahat juga."  
Itulah yang dikatakan Jungkook, Yoongi saat itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk karna mendapat perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelah itu Jungkook meninggalkannya, membuatnya menghela nafas frustasi.

Mata Yoongi mengekor ke arah namja yang tertawa bersama Jungkook setelah keluar dari café,

Jungkook benar benar menghilang ketika ia membutuhkannya, selalu seperti itu, selalu.

membuatnya beranggapan bahwa ia bisa digantikan oleh siapa saja, dan seakan menandakannya bahwa Jungkook ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka secepatnya, tak jarang tawa sinis Yoongi terdengar—ia mengejek dirinya masih saja bertahan, padahal jelas jelas Jungkook memberinya sinyal yang sangat jelas.

 _Beberapa jam lalu,_

Kekhawatirannya seakan terjawab, tangannya mendingin, dan tawanya hambar, selama ini ia yakin bahwa hanya ada dirinya di hati Jungkook, namun kini ia melihat cinta Jungkook seperti tak berarti, tak pernah ia rasakan namja itu menyayanginya lagi,

Digenggamannya ia memegang kalender dengan tulisan dua berwarna merah besar, tanggal penting bagi Yoongi dan Jungkook. Tersenyum tipis, ia masih saja merindukan kehangatan namja itu hingga saat ini, padahal ia sudah tahu.

Yoongi tahu Jungkook sudah bosan dengannya, dan mencoba mencari hal baru ketika semuanya berubah. Mungkin ia sudah tidak sesuai keinginan Jungkook, jadi Jungkook menganggapnya beban semata, sambil membandingkannya dengan seseorang tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara halus membiarkan Yoongi tetap menunggu ditempat yang sama, sangat lama, membuatnya kelelahan dengan kata selamat tinggal tak terucap oleh Jungkook.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya perpisahan untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat mensiv kedua Jungkook, aku mencintaimu, terimakasih—" ucap Yoongi pelan, sambil menunduk, matanya memanas, bahunya bergetar, pandangannya mulai mengabur. "—atas semua apa yang kau lakukan selama ini aku sangat menghargainya, semua perhatianmu, tingkah lakumu, dan juga tawa hangatmu yang membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum. Selamat tinggal…"


End file.
